


Break

by pseudocitrus



Series: Teacher/Student Human AU [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Human AU, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocitrus/pseuds/pseudocitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rize and Shuu convince their roommate to take a break from studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN. WAIT. LISTEN. I CAN EXPLAIN.
> 
> ok so you know neimana’s (wonderful) [teacher/student all-human AU](http://neimana.tumblr.com/post/113405848333/pls-tell-me-your-haise-touka-student-teacher-au)? weellll we were talking a little more about it, a-and it expanded to involve, uh, Rize and Haise and Shuu in their younger days sharing everything and enjoying life’s pleasures.
> 
> -blushes furiously-
> 
> contains: smut/nsfw content. and questionable positions. and crack. a lot of crack. so much.
> 
> hope you're having a good day; enjoy!

“Y-you…you ate _all of them_?”

Rize gives a huge, exasperated sigh as she looks up from her textbook. “Ate all of what?”

“These! _These!_ ” Shuu waggles an empty tin at her, scattering crumbs. Rize sits up, and squints, adjusting her glasses.

“Ah…cookies, right?”

“Yes! Cookies that were packed especially for myself, by my beloved family servants!”

“Yup,” Rize says, lifting her book back to her face. “I ate all of them.”

“You — _you_ —”

There’s a crash as Shuu flings the now-empty tin across their apartment. He misses, and then throws the tin’s lid at her, and Rize blocks it deftly with the textbook.

“P — _pessimo!_ You — _pig_!”

“Shuu, spare me, and shut _up_. Those cookies were sitting on the table for a whole _two days_ —”

“I was savoring them, you glutton!”

Rize stands, throwing her textbook aside. “What a load of shit. Those cookies would have gone bad before you _ever_ got around to touching them —”

“Falsetto!” Shuu screams. “ _Falsetto!_ ”

They’re going to break out into kicks and punches and hair-pulling any moment. Rize opens her mouth, and Shuu opens his, and they're both interrupted by a sharp _snap_.

Haise has cracked a knuckle. He’s sitting at the kotatsu in their dorm apartment living room. His head is bowed so low it’s almost rubbing off the pencil marks on the papers in front of him.

“Will you both _please be quiet?_ I’m trying to study.”

Oh. He’s _mad_. Rize smiles.

“Haise, cracking your joints is a bad habit.”

“It’s my last final,” Haise continues, as if he didn’t hear her. “If I don’t get above eighty, I’m going to fail.”

“Oh, well, why didn’t you just say so, Haise-kun? I thought you were doing something boring.” Shuu approaches the kotatsu and sits beside him, legs folded into a prim kneeling pose. “Did you forget my magnifique? I can help you with any studying you have to do.”

“I doubt that the reason Haise hasn’t asked for your help is because he forgot your _magnifique_ ,” Rize says dryly.

Shuu’s eyes narrow. “And just what does that mean?”

“I don’t know, Shuu. Why don’t you use your _magnifique_ to tell me?”

“You — _uncultured_ —”

“ _Stop,_ ” Haise growls at them, a _real growl,_ and Rize blinks. Good-natured Haise is rarely like this. Usually he defuses their bickering with apprehensive laughter or gentle reasoning. He must really be stressed out.

She thinks back. Haise was up before both her and Shuu, and declined to get breakfast with them. She can’t remember him eating lunch, either. Come to think of it, when she fell asleep last night, he was still in this same position with his papers and books arranged all around him. Has he moved at all in the past twenty four hours?

“Hey,” Rize says. “Take a break. It’s not like you enjoy studying anyway.”

“I _lov_ — ow!” Haise winces as he raises a hand to rub his chin and ends up stabbing his face with the lead of his pencil. Rize sighs and plucks it out of his hand, and Haise’s head snaps up. Before he can say anything, though, she covers his mouth with her palm.

“Obviously you’re in such a bad mood because you haven’t given your brain a rest today.”

He shakes his head away from her palm. “I don’t have _time_ for —”

“Non, non! Take it from your upperclassmen, Haise-kun.” Shuu has caught Rize’s eye, and is now smiling at Haise benevolently. “Breaks are essential, _especially_ when you have a test.”

Rize nods vigorously. “If you don’t take a break now and then, all that information you’re so carefully putting in your head is just going to be” — she whirls a finger in the air — “completely _scrambled.”_

Haise looks tired.

And nervous.

“Ah…really?”

“Really,” Shuu and Rize say simultaneously.

“I read it once. In a _book_ ,” Shuu elaborates, and Rize nudges him approvingly, and he flips his hair at her and rolls his eyes in a way that says, _Of course_.

If there’s one thing they set aside their differences for, it’s — indulging.

“Y-you know, I think I’ve read something similar,” Haise mutters. “Maybe…maybe I should rest a bit.”

“Good idea,” Rize agrees. “We’ll help you out.”

“Just half an hour should do it,” Shuu purrs.

For a moment it looks like Haise will give in. He opens his mouth — and then shakes his head, vigorously.

“I really need to study,” he says, and reaches for the pencil in Rize’s hand. He’s almost retrieved it when Shuu grabs him around the middle and drags him into his lap, right between his now-uncrossed legs.

Rize sniffs. “You’ll never be a good teacher if you don’t understand the value of rest, Haise,” she chides, twirling the pencil in her hand.

“Besides, you’ve done a lot of studying already,” Shuu whispers, directly into Haise’s ear. “Isn’t it time to reward yourself?”

Haise’s eyes clinch shut as he gives a visible shudder, and Shuu and Rize exchange smiles. They know they have him even before he mumbles, “M-maybe just…just five minutes.”

“Well!” Rize removes her glasses, tucks the pencil behind her ear, and sets her hands on Haise’s trembling belly. “We better get started, then.”

She runs her hands up and down his body a couple times, and then hooks her fingers into the elastic band of his pajamas and boxers, and begins to ease them off. Haise reaches forward to help, but Shuu wraps his arms around Haise’s, pinning them.

“ _Calmato_ ,” he murmurs, and begins kissing Haise’s ear, lips pursing lightly around its lobe and little ridges. Haise shivers and turns his head away reflexively, and Shuu persists, shifting his attentions to Haise’s now-exposed throat. He runs the tip of his tongue from Haise’s ear to the bone of his collar, positioning Haise around to reach him better.

Haise-kun is so delicious. Every goosebump is a masterpiece dwarfed only by the sound of his voice, so when Haise has the nerve to attempt suppressing a groan, Shuu clicks his tongue disapprovingly. He works a finger into Haise’s mouth and between his molars, and right on time: Rize has wrapped her hands around Haise’s hardening cock, and is beginning to pump it, slowly, lightly. She watches it grow harder with fascination and licked lips.

“A-ah — _haah_ —”

With Shuu wedging his mouth open, Haise can’t help but make audible moans. His teeth grind down on Shuu’s finger with lovely pressure, and, inspired, Shuu nuzzles his skin down past the collar of his shirt, and sucks, hard, restoring one of the fading kiss marks there. As he works, Rize parts Haise’s legs and rubs a licked thumb along the seam of his balls, and lower, trying to make him harder. Haise’s chest heaves. Rize sets a fingertip on the top of his cock and makes it sway from side to side, then sits up. This is not anywhere near as fast as she’d like.

“Hey, Shuu,” Rize says, “pass it over to me, you’re closer,” and Shuu shoots her a glare but obeys, fumbling briefly into a nearby dollar-store plastic shelf. He retrieved a dispenser of lube, and tosses it to her. After catching it, Rize squeezes out a generous amount onto her finger.

Haise’s eyes widen. He struggles through saying something, and Rize frowns at him, and decides that he’s trying to say, _Already?_

“Aren’t you the one that said ‘five minutes?’” Rize asks sweetly. It’s been far longer than that already, probably, but he doesn’t need to know that. “You have a test, Haise. We need to — ah — cram.”

Haise laughs, and then gasps as Rize pushes her pointer finger in through his anus, slicking him up in a brisk circle. He stiffens and moans and Rize continues stirring patiently, firmly, until the tight ring of muscle yields easily to her touch; then she withdraws, and squirts out more lube, and penetrates him again, this time with two fingers that swirl and stroke and gently hook.

Haise’s panting grows louder and more frantic, and as he squirms around Rize can see Shuu’s own erection straining his pants, the fashionable tightness of which Rize is sure Shuu is now regretting. She smiles as Shuu struggles to escape his clothing, and eventually Haise helps shove it off, both of them awkwardly bracing and balancing until Shuu’s cock bounces free, with a sigh of relief whose source Rize can’t identify.

As soon as Shuu’s pants are kicked off his ankles, he grabs Haise’s arms and makes him lean forward on his knees. Shuu adjusts, and Haise’s pulse speeds as he feels the hot tip of Shuu’s cock nudge between his ass cheeks, and up against his entrance. Then Shuu pulls his arms back, easing Haise down, easing himself in, slowly, slowly. The usual quivery resistance that Haise’s body exhibits while Shuu fills him disperses much more quickly this time, and he hopes Shuu and Rize don’t notice, and of course both of them do immediately.

Rize sets her hands on Haise’s shoulders and pushes him until he’s sitting back in Shuu’s lap and has taken the last centimeters cock completely. Haise groans, but not in pain, and Shuu flushes and nuzzles his neck.

“Little mouse,” he says happily, “your desire for me is so lovely.”

“What a pervert you are, Haise,” Rize agrees with a laugh. She sets herself down between his legs like a cat, fingertips alighting on his throbbing cock. “Who would have thought such a studious little role model would consider ’taking a break’ to be getting eaten and used up by his upperclassmen?”

Haise is flushing so hard that it almost hurts. He has no idea what to say to them — a couple months of playing around with them is still not enough time for him to accumulate the experience, or the gall, to be able to tease them with as much comfort as they do him.

But they’re paused, waiting for him to say _something_ , and Rize’s breath is hot on his needy cock, and Shuu’s own dick is twitching inside of him, and his body feels like it’s filled with static, and finally he whispers, “P-please...”

“‘ _Please_?’ Please what? Elaborate in three words or less.”

“And speak up, Haise-kun. I can’t hear your lovely voice.”

“Please — p-please — fuck me,” he whispers, and he shuts his eyes, it’s so unlike him but all what he wants, all everything of him wants, and his heart leaps into his throat when they respond, “Of course. Leave it to us.”

Rize exhales across the top of his dick and licks away the precum beaded there, and then continues lapping at his slit, and into it. She makes a low noise as she tastes him, as her tongue curls and smooths around his cock’s head, and her her splayed fingertips dig deeper into his inner thighs. As she laves and suckles up and down the length of him, Shuu begins nudging Haise’s body up and down. Every achingly small thrust of his dick into him is accompanied by a wet squish of a noise that is the backdrop to Haise’s ragged whimpers and Shuu’s murmured affections in his ear.

Rize’s hair drapes against his skin as she leans forward and take the entirety of Haise’s cock into her mouth. She bobs her head up and down, releasing him and taking him in all the way again, mouth and throat squeezing deliciously. Haise’s toes curl and as Rize’s pace increases, so does Shuu’s, his thrusts becoming more urgent and pronounced, and Haise reaches and braces himself on the table helplessly, trying to maintain their pose and rhythm — burying himself into Rize as Shuu’s cock leaves him — filling himself completely with Shuu as Rize exhales across his tip.

Shuu’s muscles and salivating mouth against his neck — the tickle of Rize’s hair and kisses on his cock — being so so stimulated by the both of them is — exhilarating — _overwhelming_ — his body is flooded with desire that crowds out all thought and leaves him feeling like nothing more than a bundle of needy sensation, begging for more, more, more.

His muscles are knotting, are tangling, are getting tighter and tighter. His back arches.

“I-I —” he stammers, and that’s Rize’s cue; she lifts up off of him and makes a tight circle around Haise’s cock with her thumb and index finger, preventing him from coming. Haise’s cry of frustration is cut off by one of pleasure as Shuu is left free to piston wildly into him. Haise bounces in his lap until Shuu orgasms into him, with an exclamation that is more incomprehensible than usual.

Haise isn’t given time to rest; while Shuu is still spasming, Rize releases Haise’s cock and poises it over her mouth again.

“Come,” she says, pumping it vigorously, “ _come,_ ” and Haise does, hips jerking as he unloads into her mouth, making loud and desperate cries. Rize sighs as she swallows everything, hand squeezing out every last drop.

She sits up, wiping her mouth, eyes bleary. The three of them are panting and exhausted and dazed, so she takes it upon herself to be the responsible one. She presses something into Haise’s limp hand, and he looks down, uncomprehending.

“Your pencil, Haise-kun,” Shuu explains, laughing. “Back to work.”

Cookies are all well and good and well-liked by Shuu and Rize both. But nothing is quite as delicious to either of them as hearing Haise stammer, “M-maybe…one more break.”


End file.
